1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical diagnostic technology, in particular to a system capable of precisely detecting irregular bone defects of the interface between the dental implant and the alveolus bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in medical technology, implant dentistry has become common for everyone. Implant dentistry is to place the dental implant made of metal into the jaw bone to replace the tooth root. The dental implant will be integrated into the jaw bone gradually during the period of osseointegration. Finally, the tooth crown is placed on the tooth. Thus, various detecting apparatuses are developed so as to effectively determine osseointegration between the jaw bone and the dental implant during the period of osseointegration.
Currently, there are many available apparatus for detecting osseointegration between the jaw bone and the dental implant. For example, one of the available apparatuses is to vibrate the dental implant by the ultrasonic wave and detect the vibration of the dental implant to receive the vibrating signal for determining osseointegration between the jaw bone and the dental implant, which would do some damage on the jaw bone and the dental implant during the period of osseointegration.
Another available detecting method is to vibrate a dental probe having an accelerometer on the tip thereof by a magnetic vibrating device and receive the vibrating signal from the dental implant by the accelerometer, which would also do some damage on the jaw bone and the dental implant during the period of osseointegration. Besides, the apparatus for the aforementioned method is complicated and expensive. Other invasive detecting methods have the same problems, too.
Another available detecting method is to cover the biomedical sensing materials over the surface of the dental implant and monitor the dental implant by a wireless detector. Meanwhile, the electromagnetic wave is emitted to the dental implant to produce the electronic signal and the magnetic signal by electromechanical energy conversion of the biomedical sensing materials in order to determine the stability of the dental implant. However, the aforementioned method is only used for determining the stability of the dental implant and cannot detect the locations, the severity and the depth of the irregular bone defects of the interface between the jaw bone and the dental implant.
The clinical X-ray apparatus is commonly applied to examine osseointegration between the jaw bone and the dental implant. However, the X-ray can just show 2-dimension image, which has a limit on helping doctors to diagnose osseointegration between the jaw bone and the dental implant. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a non-invasive detecting system which is simple formation, can not cause damages on jaw bone and dental implant during the period of osseointegration and exactly detect the locations, the severity and the depth of the irregular bone defects of the interface between the jaw bone and the dental implant.